jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brendyn.robertson
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brendyn.robertson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rtgoh1 (talk) 20:41, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the Aaron's Adventures Series is hopefully going to appear on Youtube. Also welcome to the wiki, I hope you have a great time here. Plus, Thank you for compliment. It's an honor. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) The Series will appear after the prequel series, Miztykz: Knights and Legends. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I39darkblade: Yes i am. When I find a website devoid of copyright claims. I have, and I have been thinking on how the event should be when Pumyra is saved by my characters. Thanks. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have been picturing that in one bit from the adventure, Aaron, and his friends are searching for survivors with the others, when Aaron finds Pumyra, with little time, and call out to Lion-O letting him know that they found a survivor, and they group helps her out, and helps her get, better. And to thank them, she helps them out on there journey with the other survivors. How's that? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 23:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Just saw your page on Thundara, great job. now for a request, can you do a page on Claudius, Lion-O and Tygra's father, and Grune? I don't want to leave them in the void. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I also did something to say thanks, I adeed Snarf from the 2011 version, and updated the Season2 adventure for the thundercats episode. Check it out. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 01:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Enjoying yourself here? -Rtgoh1 Please stop. All the Egyptian Gods needed are here already. Every other god is not allowed. I'm sorry. Apology accepted. Yes. Those 5 are the only ones I need in my series. I have no place for Horus even if he is Osiris' son. I don't believe they actually did a season 2 for the 2011 version, but they did for the original Rankin/bass version from 1985. I saw them, thanks. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes. i remember. It's pretty good. Thanks. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 10:18, November 4, 2013 (UTC) You know, I never really thought of it, but if I did, than no not really. Why, do you ask? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:51, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I have, but I still, am also working on other stuff at the same time. But don't worry, I'll get them done. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 17:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I know. I just wanted to do the adventure after Capsule Monsters, so that the group can deal with another famous being of history, Alexander The Great. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, It'll depend on when I can get voices, with a script, storyboard, and do the animation, and the colors. So, I really don't know yet. Plus, I'll need some help finding people who can do the voices. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Really, why's that? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) But he isn't alone, he has his step-brother, love, friends, and teammates. They're like his family, so he isn't alone. Not Anymore. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 13:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I39darkblade: I can't. Cheriathesummoner was lying about me as a bully! But, I wasn't a bully. I was helping the Pooh's Adventures Wiki. :'( I just don't have that skill, but i can give ideas. The real question is not so much "when" but "where." Because of those damn copyright claims, by adventure series isn't safe on most websites. I never heard of it. I pretty much have everything planned out already and wrote the script, but okay. Thanks, but no thanks. SPOILER ALERT: Jaden has the amulet, and Dr. Facilier tricks Jaden into promising to bring Ray back if he gives the amulet back. But Jaden turns him down, knowing that Ray is happy now. I understand, but the thing is I more familiar with the original version from the 1960's done by Rankin/Bass. That's the version, I like to use for my adventure. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 10:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working on it, and for the animation, I'm going to use anime with western animation, I call it Americanime. Wierd, yet original. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I really like it. In fact, I love it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 21:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I have. These are great. Thank you. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 11:27, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a choice. I'm gonna get the third strike soon. It just goes to show that I AM being targeted by Google and copyright claims. :' ( Do you know Malgus? Hey. Do you suppose you could stop messing with my Adventure series, please? I know your intentions are good, but you're only making more work for me. For one thing, I'm NOT doing any Adventure of "Silverwing." I never saw the movie anyway. And it's "Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends get Frozen." Sorry. No interested. Do whatever you like. Cool, thanks. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh! They're being protected until further notice. Last month, someone kept vandalizing the pages, and we made it so that only administrators can edit pages. Don't remind me of that, it made me sad. What do you mean? I haven't done a lot of new videos in a while. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I never said anything like that. Must 've gotten me mistaken for someone else. I'm still working on my project. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 20:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Jaden knows from experience that revenge isn't the answer. Once when he dueled Brron the Mad King of Dark World, and 4 of his friends were sacrificed, Jaden became so hurt and angry that the darkness in him took control of him and he became the Supreme King. I don't know. Let Twilight decide what moves her Pokemon will have! Sorry. I'll tet Twilight deside. I hate to inform you but I'm Courtney. I'm the leader of the Thunderbolts... I'm sorry for not telling you